


through the dark

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: He's fed up. He wants out. They'll get out.





	through the dark

The door creaks as it opens, far too loud in the stillness of the darkened room. Harry winces, trying not to disturb Cedric, who had gone upstairs to bed earlier that evening. He seems deep in sleep, unstirred, and Harry closes the door behind him, pulling his t-shirt off as he nears the bed. 

He looks across at Cedric, who looks extremely tranquil, such an oxymoron to how he’s feeling. He feels like he’s trapped; trapped by the prying eyes and the endless whispers, with a million different ideas and solutions running through his head. He shakes off the thought; the least he can do is try to relax now. There’s nothing that can be done in the dead of night, anyway. 

He takes a breath and pulls back the duvet, gently shifting Cedric’s arm as he makes room for himself.

“Harry?” Cedric mumbles, his voice heavy. He cracks an eye open as Harry lies down. 

“Sorry, love,” Harry whispers, pressing his lips to Cedric’s temple. “I didn't mean to wake you.” 

Cedric finds Harry’s hand in the dark, squeezing lightly. “S’okay. It’s nice seeing you.” 

Harry smiles to himself, the comment making his heart swell. The silence that follows is somehow deafening yet comfortable, and Harry tangles his legs in Cedric’s, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Minutes, maybe hours, pass.  He’s lost track of time as he tries to sleep. He almost succeeds, until Cedric suddenly murmurs, “you seem tense. Everything okay?”

Harry takes in a shuddering breath, and moves his head back to his own pillow, staring up at the ceiling as he contemplates whether to say what’s on his mind, or whether he should say anything at all. He takes Cedric’s hand before the silence is broken, running his thumb across his knuckles, trying his best to be reassuring.

“What would you say,” he starts, “if I said I wanted to pack up and move back to muggle London?” 

Cedric takes a while to respond. He turns to Harry, and props himself up on his elbow. He threads their fingers together before gently saying, “I’d ask why, to see if there was any way I could help you.”

Harry sighs. “I’m just tired of walking the streets and everyone knowing who I am. I’m tired of being famous. I want to be anonymous, a nobody to the world outside, like I was when I was younger.

“When I was at the Dursleys’, I was so uninteresting and boring that no-one even spared a glance at me, not even my guardians at times. I know the circumstances were far less than ideal but… I was free of the whispers and the murmurs and the recognition and honestly? That was absolutely fine with me.” He pauses, looking sheepish. “Sorry, I'm rambling.”

Cedric inhales, looking down at his husband with a soft smile. “I get it, love,” he says in a whisper. “Before the Triwizard Tournament, I was almost invisible. But now it’s hard to go anywhere without at least one person yelling my name. I miss it too. I’d go with you wherever you want to go.” 

The corners of Harry’s mouth twist up slightly. “Anonymity suits us just fine, don’t you think?” 

“I think it does, yes.” 

“So what’d you say? We can get out of here and be free again.”

Cedric presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead, and lies back on his pillow. “I say we go to sleep now, and think more about it in the morning.”

Harry laughs. “Okay, Cedric.” 

“I love you, Harry. More than anything.” 

Harry tucks his head into the crook of Cedric’s neck. “I love you too,” he says softly, closing his eyes. 

Nothing else is said on the matter while the moon glows high in the sky. The boy who wants peace and the boy who wants his old life back sleep untroubled in each other’s arms knowing that whichever path they take from here, whichever way they get through the dark, they’ll do it together and everything will turn out the way it should and finally, they will be free. 


End file.
